Truth or Dare: Forever
by KougaInuyashaLuver
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and gang play truth or dare? Will all hell break loose and what happens when new feelings come to the surface? Will they be able to survive this game? Let the chaos ensue! Rated M, just in case… BASHFEST!


Summary – What happens when Inuyasha and gang play truth or dare? Will all hell break loose and what happens when new feelings come to the surface? Will they be able to survive this game? Let the chaos ensue! Rated M, just in case… BASHFEST!

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Forever**

**By: KougaInuyashaLuver**

**Chapter 1 – Beginning the Game**

* * *

Inuyasha's silver hair blew in the wind as he walked silently towards the bone eaters well. His sensitive nose twitched as the Kagome's faint scent hit his nose. 'Kagome's back…' he thought absently as his amber eyes caught sight of Kagome climbing out of the well. Ever since the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the jewel she started to wear different stuff. Today she was wearing a dark blue kimono and has her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She looked up from the edge of the well and smiled at him 

"Hey Inuyasha!" she called and waved

"Hey," Inuyasha answered as he walked up to Kagome, "you look nice today."

"Thanks Inuyasha," she hugged him but quickly let go, her cheeks turning pink

Inuyasha was a little embarrassed by the close contact but he quickly recovered from it. "Come on, the others are waiting for you," he said softly but Kagome caught it and nodded. Inuyasha began walking towards the village when he felt Kagome's small hand slip into his. He looked sideways at her to see her faintly blushing. 'She's cute when she blushes,' he mused as they walked hand in hand to the village. They slowly made their way to Kaede's hut and entered

"Kagome!" someone yelled excitedly and a red ball of fur jumped into Kagome's arms. Shippou, looked up at Kagome, who smiled down at him

"Hello lady Kagome," Miroku called from his spot on the floor, with a huge lump on his head **(AN – wonder why?)**

"Hey Kagome," Sango smiled at her sister from her spot by the fire pit. She was cooking some kind of soup for lunch

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku," Kagome walked over to Sango and sat beside her. She looked into the pot Sango was stirring, "smells good Sango!"

"It's a special recipe I learned from my village," Sango said proudly, "it's made with rabbit, vegetables and my secret ingredient!" Sango failed to notice that Miroku had gotten up and his hand was snaking towards her backside until it was too late. Sango felt his hand rubbing her butt and she whipped around. "PERVERT!" she screamed and smashed him over the head with the ladle Kagome brought from her time. She went back to calmly stirring the soup, as Miroku lay on the ground unconscious

"He'll never learn…" Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha shook their heads in unison

* * *

After a nice meal, courtesy of Sango, everyone decided to go for a good long walk. At the moment everyone except Shippou, who decided to stay with Kaede at the village, was sitting in a large clearing. Kagome lay sprawled out on the grass looking up at the sky, while everyone else sat near her. "Mmm!" she yawned and stretched, "today's such a nice day!" 

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do!" Inuyasha complained, "no demons to slay, no shards to collect! It's so boring now that Naraku's dead!"

"Quit being a baby!" Kagome chided him

"I'm not being a baby!" Inuyasha growled

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck activated, sending him face planting into the ground, making an Inuyasha shaped crater

"What was that for, bitch!" Inuyasha shouted from his place in the ground

"Why you…!" Sango and Miroku had to restrain Kagome from beating the shit out of Inuyasha. Kagome struggled to attack Inuyasha when the spell finally wore off and Inuyasha stood up. She froze as he calmly wiped off his front and walked right up to Kagome. He brought his face right up close to hers and looked her strait in the eyes

"Sit me now, I dare you…" he said with a smirk on his face

"Dare…dare me?" she asked nervously, Inuyasha nodded. She felt Sango and Miroku let go of her arms and back off to watch from what they thought was a safe distance…half way across the clearing. 'Ohh, what do I do!' she thought frantically as she stared into his eyes, 'he dared me to do it…so…I have to do it…right?' she reasoned with herself

"So?" he brought his face so close their noses touched

'Dare…dare…dare…' "Oh hey I know what we can do!" Kagome shouted excitedly

Inuyasha fell over backwards when she yelled and clutched his ears tightly. "Damnit wench did you HAVE to scream that loud!" Inuyasha yelled as he lay on the ground holding his ears

"Ohh…sorry Inuyasha" she gave him an apologetic look, "but anyway as I was saying before…we can play truth or dare!"

Inuyasha sat up from his spot on the ground and Sango and Miroku walked back over to join them. "What's truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked

"Ok truth or dare is a game where you ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth they have to answer whatever question you ask them truthfully and if you ask them dare they have to do whatever the dare is no matter how much they don't want to!" Kagome explained, "so you guys want to play?"

"Sure it sounds like fun!" Sango said with a big smile on her face

"If the beautiful Sango plays then I shall as well," Miroku stated and Sango blushed until she felt a familiar hand on her butt. Sango let out a small sigh before beaming Miroku in the head with her fist

A small giggle escaped Kagome's lips. "Inuyasha want to play as well?"

"Sure, since everyone else seems to be playing," Inuyasha sighed and sat down Indian style. He almost missed the knowing smile that went between Sango and Miroku but brushed it off as nothing

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Kagome asked

"I think you should go first Kagome, because you've played it before and we haven't" Sango said

"Ok then. Hmm…" Kagome thought about what to ask, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Inuyasha replied with a smirk, which faltered when he saw Kagome's evil grin. "Kagome?" 'Oh shit…I'm so dead'

"I dare you to kiss Miroku, on the lips, for 5 seconds" Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's indignant face

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared, "there is no way in HELL am I doing that!"

"You have to, it's the rules!" Sango giggled as Miroku turned green

"Why me…" Miroku said lamely

"I'll so get you back for this!" Inuyasha growled as he walked over to Miroku. He grabbed him by the arms and kissed him. When the 5 seconds were over he pushed Miroku to the ground and spat. He walked over to where he was sitting before, "that was the most disgusting thing in my life!"

Kagome and Sango were both rolling on the ground laughing their heads off. After a while they finally stopped laughing so they could get back to the game. "Ok Inuyasha it's your turn!" Kagome smiled at him

'I'll get you back later…but first,' Inuyasha smirked at Sango. 'Oh it's too perfect to pass up!' "Sango?" Inuyasha said in a sweet voice that no one had ever head him use before

"Y-yes?" Sango stuttered

"Truth or dare?" he asked, still using the sweet voice

"Umm, dare?" Sango got scared as Inuyasha's face cracked into an evil grin

"Ok, I dare you to…"

* * *

**Authors Note – What will he tell Sango to do? Will it be good, or evil? Easy or hard? Well if you want to find out you'll just have to read the next chapter!**

**If you have any dares you would like to see than feel free to post them in your reviews and I may use them if I'm out of good evil ideas (Grins)**


End file.
